


Good Reasons Why

by bluegrass



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: All 14 year olds are 15, BAMF Sawada Tsunayoshi, Confused Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Fluff and Crack, Gen, Hibari is a Good Guardian, Light coverage of supernatural creatures, Sawada Nana has the collective one braincell, Vampire Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegrass/pseuds/bluegrass
Summary: Tsuna had good reasons for Reborn why being a Mafia boss was impossible, really. It was because:1. He was a middle schooler who still asked for permission to use the bathroom2. He was at the bottom of the social food chain without any friends because he attended school three times a week at best3. He was so good at being a vampire that if sunscreen somehow stopped selling one day, Tsuna would actually die
Relationships: Reborn & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi & Vongola Tenth Generation Guardians
Comments: 59
Kudos: 540
Collections: More or Less than Human in the Katekyo Hitman Reborn worlds





	1. Sawada Tsunayoshi

Vampires were a thing.

Well, to Tsuna they were. Because he was one and his mother was too.

The problem was explaining the whole Reveal, the existence of supernatural creatures _without_ getting crucified, or a stake to the heart – even though the latter was actually a myth – or dubbed as a crazy person.

Okay, honestly? Being labelled crazy was the least of Tsuna’s problems considering their clan of two lived in Namimori where _everyone_ was short of a screw anyway.

The real problem lied in the attempted murder bit. The humans fear what they don’t understand, a talk his mother gave him when he was a young fletching of age two. Tsuna couldn’t even pronounce his name yet, but he got the idea after the fifth time.

Oh, but the Hibari were in the know because their territorial instincts were nosy like that, so Kyo-san and Tsuna were on pretty good terms as a result. Even better was the perks that came with the relationship: the no-questions-asked understanding from the school board that came with being friends with the scariest family in town.

Tsuna was thus able to take day offs without rhyme or reason.

(Human ones, of course. Human rhyme and reason. Tsuna would actually not live to his second century if humanity continued encouraging global warming as it were.

He does try to avoid skipping important tests or quizzes though. No matter what Kyo-san said about being Hibari heirs having special privileges and whatnot, Tsuna did picture himself having proper qualifications for a job.)

-

Not once had Tsuna ever complained about his pattern of only attending classes when the sun wasn’t being so… sunny. His vampirism was a part of him and Tsuna had embraced it from the get go because he’d known nothing else. Skipping classes came with the born-vampire package. Just like the blood diet and enhanced senses, the severe allergy to sunlight and silver.

Reborn’s arrival was a major problem.

The baby that smelled like gunpowder and coffee and an ancient curse was the first person Tsuna contemplated implementing Plan M architected by his mother. The plan that was essentially telling the truth and hoping for the best. Because despite his deceptively harmless appearance, Tsuna was willing to reckon Reborn wasn’t one for bullshit like “Thanks for coming three hours early for home tutoring I don’t need,” in response to Reborn’s casual remark of an… academic evaluation of sorts? That eventually transitioned to:

“I can’t become a Mafia boss – which my mom is certainly in the know now because _super hearing,_ by the way – because I’m a vampire with a terrible, very bad, no good allergy to sunlight and I have chronic low blood pressure that makes me feel like a dead body,” when Reborn isolated him in his room to give the good news of his Mafia boss candidacy. 

Sawada Nana had married Iemitsu _because_ he worked overseas and was never home, thus allowing them to feed their blood freely in the open safety of their home. There wouldn’t be questions or responsibilities, she said, _and_ she wanted a child. Consequently, “It’s okay, Tsu-kun,” that Iemitsu’s scent was drenched in tobacco and blood.

Still.

Tsuna opted to keep quiet under the force of Reborn’s announcement then, unintentionally staring directly into the dark, calculating eyes of Reborn. Victory was lost on him either way when Tsuna ultimately cringed backwards. Plan M? Plan M.

Dear god, at least whatever was in that gun of Reborn’s was unlikely to be bullets that were at least 80% silver. Tsuna could recover. The fact his reflexes were unparalleled kind of helped too; what was _not_ helping was Reborn unfastening the safety and taking off the firearm’s muzzle deliberately slowly, all while resting an unreadably blank gaze on him.

It was way too early for this. Plus, Tsuna had to feed like half an hour ago. Reborn who was warmth and _blood_ and betrayal buried beneath his outward scent was starting to seem pretty damn appetizing. Not to mention how the hitman’s steady pulse in the opening and closing of his heart’s valves were crystal clear to Tsuna’s ears.

The combination of senses was illegally tempting. No drooling! _Bad_ _Tsuna!_ Crap, he really hoped his fangs hadn’t popped and his eyes hadn’t changed shaped into something more cat-like.

“Um.” Tsuna leaned forward over the desk in the middle of his room carefully, taking a discreet whiff and _holy –_ Reborn was no slacker in his health, “I think we can discuss the Mafia boss thing with my mother? I’m not going to school today, Reborn-san, so we have time.”

Reborn arched a brow. He looked like a baby and Tsuna was really curious how he made a small quirked eyebrow feel so painfully condescending. “There’s nothing to discuss, Sawada-kun. Your mother will not know–”

From the kitchen, Tsuna heard his mother giggle. “Y-yeah,” he interrupted nervously, “About that. She already does, though.”

“Oh? And how would she, do tell.”

“She heard you. From – uh – downstairs.”

“Doubtful,” Reborn said blandly, and fired a shot just between Tsuna’s feet.

In response, Tsuna jerked a little before pulling a grimace because there was a hole in the floor now. In movies, hitmen with the title of world’s greatest were normally loaded, right? He sure hoped so. The slight tightening in Reborn’s stoically presented features told Tsuna that Reborn may be feeling the creep of irritation at Tsuna’s lacklustre reaction to his show of intimidation.

“She heard you,” he promised, “and that,” he pointed a troubled look at the round hole in the wooden boarding. His new tutor was, admittedly, unimpressed but Tsuna was already distracted by Reborn’s heartbeat that ticked up by a beat in emotion.

“I’m starving,” Tsuna suddenly blurted. It was for his mother to hear so she could take out blood from the fridge as Reborn’s mouth-watering scent was making Tsuna’s control dwindle. Yet for some reason, Reborn’s expression appeared to worsen as though Tsuna had personally insulted him.

Crap. He was supposed to live with the guy? Reborn seemed like a pretty determined person. At this rate, he’d find a way to kill Tsuna while he sleeps in a week flat.

Nana knocked before opening the door to his room. “Tsu-kun’s right,” she smiled, a palm cupping the side of her face, “I heard everything. Now come on down, children. I made breakfast.” 

“She made breakfast,” Reborn parroted tonelessly.

“She made breakfast,” Tsuna confirmed kindly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to yet another tired side-project. 1 of 4 chapters I say, but in reality I don't actually have a solid for how long this work is gonna last. It won't be long, though, probably. 
> 
> Either way, do leave a Kudos and comment if you enjoyed this. They fuel me, honestly.


	2. Reborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna is the worst secret vampire to ever secret vampire and it kind of shows.

Watching the slim figure of Sawada Nana walk away, an almost prominent skip in her steps, Reborn wanted to shoot himself for freezing in the first place. He had not heard her footsteps coming through the corridor, had not even seen a shadow of a person shift from the gap beneath the door until _after_ the woman had knocked.

His heart clenched and Reborn felt blood rush by his ears. The grip he had on Leon’s gun-shift tightened. The chameleon hissed warningly.

Reborn gentled his hold. 

At the corner of his vision, his student’s fidgeting was breaching territories of flailing that Reborn dimly registered he should be correcting, but oddly enough, Reborn’s body was stuck in a freeze where he stood. His mind spun in ways that had nothing to do with how his head had been tilted up for a long while, tiny fingers and feet growing cold as though blocks of ice were weighing them down.

A realisation struck him then, springing and surprising and sudden, Reborn’s internal alarm was practically screaming that the Vongola heir was two steps behind him, close enough to circle a fatal hand on Reborn’s _neck_.

 _What were you doing?_ Had stepping into the Sawada household dulled his entire worth of a career? Rather than moving, Reborn remained in one place, neck tensed, as he then failed to recall _when_ the boy moved. Their current position had been so soundlessly executed and seamless in a way someone of the Sawada civilians’ calibre should not have been able to comprehend.

Reborn inhaled deeply through his nose. He’d rather be dead first than admit how for one second, he had believed the hallucination of elongated fangs and glowing teeth. How for one second, Reborn became prey.

It was all instinct at that point: the efficiency in which Reborn propelled his body backwards as his fire aimed right at the middle of Tsuna’s forehead. Vongola would have his head if he offed the last heir – but did it matter? Reborn could disappear. No one could catch him; he’d even outlive Timoteo if he had to, and the Vongola’s fall was inevitable without an heir.

Tsunayoshi forced a weak grin that showed his teeth. His canines were sharper than most. The boy shifted on his feet, looking so deceptively innocent and young in the middle of his room. _Remember,_ Reborn told himself, _nobody has had the ability to creep up on you for years._

The bullet shot forward quicker than any normal man could ever train to see and the air was cut, a sharp sound, but it did not dull with the soft crack of twisting metal through bone. Reborn missed. He had _missed._

No, Tsunayoshi had dodged.

Flames were inaccessible to him; Tsunayoshi was supposed to be sickly and showed no signs of possessing the infamous intuition – the reports had said so. “Impossible.”

Tsuna rubbed the back of his head like he was embarrassed. The blush that crept up his neck was weak and it was just to Reborn’s notice how deathly pale the boy was. Reborn could see every blue vein spread throughout the map of his skin. Reborn grit his teeth, confident the power behind it could grind even bone to dust.

“What are you,” he demanded. Tsunayoshi visibly hesitated; “I’m not asking,” Reborn clarified. 

“I don’t have permission to say,” the boy shrugged. “Mama can though. She’s the boss around here.”

-

Not much information had been recorded in regards to Sawada Nana. She was simply another resident of Namimori who worked as a clerk for a relatively large sized business managed discreetly and legally by the Hibari Clan. Iemitsu’s word on the woman was damn near clinical, honestly.

Nana was of mixed descent, part Japanese and the rest Romanian. She had no relatives to speak of, was an immigrant who’d moved to Namimori through solid channels and was reportedly meek and demure in character, happy to please but stubborn in matters she considered her own: of which included her son’s upbringing, housework, and grocery shopping.

She had worked at home fulltime since her pregnancy, seemingly the perfect wife who was neither discontent nor regretful of the absence of her husband. Iemitsu spoke little of her among the Vongola, but it was to Reborn’s notice how the man always attended plus-one events alone.

Making their way towards the kitchen, Reborn was adamant Tsunayoshi walked in front of him. He was unwilling to perch on the boy’s head or shoulder, intent on observing the family’s interactions and behaviour from a reasonable distance.

The jumpy weariness he’d honed for years had eventually simmered down into a low boil. Now, Reborn’s most prominent feeling was curiosity and interest, the dull drag of madness that had him wondering what would be inside Tsunayoshi and Nana if he cracked them open – ribs first – trailing not far behind.

Reborn began fulfilling his curiosities by taking in their clothes, trying to find meaning in Tsunayoshi’s soft hoodie with sleeves long enough to cover his fingers. Nana was similarly dressed, long sleeved for her top and bottom, a turtle-neck even on the cusp of summer; her skin was just as pale as her son’s.

“Would you like some coffee, Reborn-san?” Tsunayoshi asked, manoeuvring gracelessly around the kitchen aisle while maintaining a scrawny armful around the coffee machine originally stored in the cabinet. He had paused while reaching for the coffee beans, turning to confirm if Reborn wanted a share of caffeine goodness.

Reborn supposed he could have some. God knew he needed it.

“If it’s not a problem,” he replied tactfully. Somehow, it did not feel appropriate to mention how Reborn recognised the coffee maker’s model and manufacturing. The combined weight of what Tsuna was carrying was easily over 15 kilograms considering it was an older model.

“We got these when we went back to Romania two months ago,” Tsunayoshi babbled nervously. “I think you’ll like it. Mama’s friends from Italy recommended it to her. You seem like a coffee person, Reborn-san.”

Reborn felt himself frown. The statement was undoubtedly harmless but… “I do?”

“Uh, y-yeah. You do! You smell – I mean, you just. You look like you drink a lot of coffee. Adults usually do, right?”

“… I suppose.”

“Anyway, I hope you like it!” The boy pushed a steaming cup towards Reborn and the scent of the drink alone was strong. When Reborn took a sip, he promptly decided he’d better be quick to ask exactly who recommended the beans to Nana and from where he could make a purchase of his own. “It’s good,” he said into the cup, and Tsunayoshi beamed.

And then he was _lurking,_ for lack of a better word. Reborn was deciding if he should voice his reasonable length of discomfort despite not feeling an ounce of it. The Mafia lifestyle had desensitized Reborn somewhat to uninvited attention and unsettling behaviours.

Tsunayoshi hovered like a bloody helicopter behind the stool he was on, pacing back and forth, an imitation of his gaze – notably, pupils dilated and regard intense – that also kept flickering from Reborn’s body and then to the fridge. Back and forth, right to left, left to right.

Tsunayoshi looked like he was starving.

Reborn finished his coffee and refused to touch the fleeting thought of how he felt like a piece of meat.

“Tsu-kun,” Nana called from the stove. She did not stop her ministrations on the frying eggs to properly address her son. “I’ve prepared your breakfast. Why don’t you take your juice from the fridge?”

“Wha – oh, okay.” The boy’s reverie was snapped just like that. Reborn watched Tsunayoshi bend over, body almost half inside the fridge, only to pull out a reusable cup with a metal straw sticking out from the lid. The skin of the cup was borderline ridiculous: portraying an obviously stretched out image of a tomato juice box’s cover, poorly done that the pixels were prominent.

“You’re not going to eat anything?” Reborn asked suspiciously.

Tsunayoshi flapped his arms wildly and shook his head and said, “No! I-I’ve eaten already. This is my… this is my second breakfast, yeah! That’s why it’s just juice.” The disbelief must be obvious on Reborn’s face, because Tsunayoshi physically deflated but still proceeded to lie like his life depended on it. “I _lo~ove_ tomato juice,” he stated, and took a loud and long obnoxious sip.

It was hard work to resist shooting the boy again. Reborn wanted to jump on that nest of brown hair and tug him around – painfully – like a puppet.

“Alright, Reborn-chan.” Nana served Reborn a plate of eggs and toast, butter on the side. “Enough playing. I’m sure you’d be happy to give us an explanation for your presence here because it’s certainly not for tutoring when my son’s grades are B on average. About my Tsu-kun’s Mafia boss inheritance: I want to know everything, please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Tsuna is not sealed because he never leaves the house until after evening earliest. By then, Iemitsu would've been knocked out and Nono would've returned to his hotel room already.
> 
> \- Surprisingly, no one in school has realised that their classmate is a vampire because he's absent most of the time so there's really not much to go off on.
> 
> \- Okay to be fair, Tsuna is not actually bad _bad_ at keeping a secret, he was also caught off guard when Reborn visited his home out of the blue. Lol.
> 
> Leave a Kudos and comment if you liked this. I love reading what you think :)


	3. Sawada Nana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **[Brief mention of asexuality]**
> 
> I know that there's many dimensions to asexuality (like how being ace and aro aren't synonymous, everyone has their own... um comfort? on the spectrum etc.), but in this case, I couldn't make a really thorough coverage because it would be irrelevant to the context at hand. Please let me know if what's here offensive. I admittedly didn't do much research and I'd be more than happy to correct any misconceptions for my own understanding and for this work.

It was a slice of vengeance for how the hitman had treated her precious fledgling, but Nana was well justified in treating Reborn with a less than obliging manner considering vampires valued their young dearly, comparable to that of even were-creatures. Their kind reproduced rarely after all; males incapable of the act whatsoever.

Being slow of pulse had its downsides, and getting it up was quite impossible. Whether biology or evolution dictated as such, every male vampire was known to be hitched by some fence on the asexuality spectrum one way or another. Nana used to wonder if Tsuna – young and fifteen and surrounded by peers who were at least curious about sex at this point – had realised that small titbit about himself yet.

Ultimately, she trusted him to come to her if he had any questions about his lacking need to watch porn or wash his underwear in the sink under the cover of dawn when Nana was asleep.

Besides, as far as her observations went, Tsuna was content to stay in his room playing video games and reading manga. He’d had a small crush on the Sasagawa girl when he was fourteen. A one-sided pining that lasted for three months once he realised what he felt around her wasn’t desire for lust wearing the mask of love, having only spoken to her thrice, but rather a desire for friendship.

She wasn’t dumb to the fact Tsuna was a lonely child; his love-hate relationship with the sorely empty attendance record perhaps one of the reason why. Her son had moreover stayed home to a greater extent as a child. Most baby vampires had to for fear they’d not honed their self-control enough around the walking buffet that was human civilisation.

A bloodthirsty vampire was a dead vampire. Nana may hold a respectable position in their quaint council, but the paperwork for a drained corpse was honestly more trouble than it was worth.

It felt as if it was just yesterday: the first time Tsuna had been out during the day was when he was eleven. He had twirled and danced and ran, feeling light and heat on his cool skin practically layered with sunscreen. He had laughed, eyes squinted so hard Nana simply saw horizontal slits. Then in his joy he had drawn the attention of a passing old lady and scared all the cats and birds away. Nana’s chest had swelled, and laughter had rung often in the air and in her heart for the entire weekend.

Sunlight was neither exactly white or yellow or blue, he babbled later on. For once, the outside wasn’t hazy from their biological adaptation of excessive rod cells. Tsuna loved the moment itself, but whined endlessly about the rapidly healing burns _after._

Nana was lucky she and the Hibari clans-person working in child services arrived to an understanding with the bonus of a tentative friendship. The number of times she had been called in to a surprise home-visited for abusive child confinement was almost… touching. At least if anything unfortunate happened to Tsuna while she was away, there was likely someone to shelter him from the storm for a while.

Tsuna was certainly a loveable child. The amber flame inside his burned bright as though in recompense for the sun he could never _truly_ walk under. 

That said, it was understandable Nana clutched onto her grudge despite Reborn’s admirably transparent reveal of her husband’s true occupation and Tsuna’s subsequent inheritance for a position she already knew he’d decline on principle. “I’d like an explanation from you as well,” Reborn said in return once he finished his part, and Nana was admittedly impressed at the open honesty.

Nevertheless, she pasted on her sweetest smile and made sure her tone was just as diabetes-inducing, “Whatever could you mean, Reborn-chan?”

He smelled like impatience and irritation, the chemical concoction of someone unused to not have things go their way. Nana took a mental note to ask around about Italy’s freelancers. About their _greatest hitman_ first and foremost. “You’ll have to find out by yourself,” she offered faux-amicably. “I believe your disguise precedes you. My Tsu-kun could use a tutor; you’ll have all the time in the world to find out.”

She had many kin residing in Italy. Despite the common belief of a vampire’s weakness against garlic, the same could be said for foods such as other alliums such as onions, fermented foods, and even vinegar. It was all in a day’s worth of practice in tolerance in the end. Tsuna himself curled into a teary ball whenever the garbage truck passed by.

Italy, though littered with pickpockets and slaved by a dictator last she visited, suddenly seemed like quite the place for a spontaneous holiday for the upcoming week. She’d leave her precious boy with the Hibari Clan during her absence. There was no safer place, and if Reborn was refused entry into the compound, then that was a problem for him to solve.

Meanwhile, Reborn’s expression was growing increasingly pinched, but Nana failed to sense any hint of grudge-fuelled bloodlust. Instead, she grasped intrigue from the surface of Reborn’s mind. Her vampiric ability to mind-read was, though rare and weak, rather useful for situations such as these.

Intrigue lacked a solid concept exactly, but Nana had lived long enough to pick it apart from the mask of someone who was feeling curious for the sole reason of plotting their imminent demise.

Reborn wasn’t a threat as long as Tsuna remained his usual loveable self – Reborn was already softening up whenever his gaze landed on her flailing son – _and_ as long as he had the blood of Vongola flowing through his veins which was truly ironic considering Vongola was also the reason they were in all this drama to begin with. Nana recognised that name of the ruling underworld Famiglia at least, and it brought attention that no supernatural creature ever needed.

“So why aren’t you attending class today, Tsunayoshi?” Reborn drank the last of his coffee and asked. He clearly knew how to pick his battles; Nana wouldn’t be answering anytime throughout the week. “No good Mafia boss ever skips their classes.”

“My Tsu-kun has a weak constitution,” Nana answered for her son. “We have his permission for absence as long as he goes to school at least once a week and attend all his major exams.”

“Has it been like this since the start?”

Nana nodded and cocked her head. “I’m afraid so. Has Iemitsu not told you? I home-schooled him until quite recently actually. Tsu-kun has been rather frail since he was young. He’s also quite weak for his age.”

Among vampires, that was. Blood purity wasn’t a thing among their kind, but although Tsuna possessed super strength and senses, it was incomparable to most of his brethren. It balanced out those with outstanding abilities, however, and Tsuna’s variant of hypnosis and shapeshifting was second to none. His self-control was furthermore something else to boast about. Fledgling Tsuna’s age and in his current position would’ve started licking Reborn all over without remorse.

Ah, and his shapeshifting. Tsuna made the most adorable lion club with too big paws and he always tripped over his tail but Nana knew Tsuna wouldn’t trade it for anything else in the world.

“I assume you’ll be sleeping in the guest room, Reborn-chan?” Nana put away the dishes in the sink and turned on the tap to soak them. The sound of running water was as loud as Reborn’s heartbeat to her sensitive ears.

“With your permission, I’d like to sleep in Tsunayoshi’s room to further observe him and so I may tutor him whenever I can.”

Tsuna startled, doe-eyes growing wider and wider at every word leaving Reborn’s mouth. “B-but,” he started, only for Nana to interrupt him. She gave him an apologetic room for the rudeness and her soft-hearted Tsuna deflated. Forgiveness came easy to him.

“I won’t mind,” Nana said, “but do remember that I’m aware of everything in this house, ne.”

She sharpened her gaze and allowed some fang to flash through, “I won’t hesitate to kick you out of my home if you go overboard with my son.”

Reborn tipped his hat. “Of course.”

She sensed no lie and his promise relaxed her somewhat. 

“It’s _my_ room! Why don’t I get a say in this?!” Tsuna whined. Telepathy was Nana’s second ability and she was well-practiced in it. _I wouldn’t put it above Namimori to gain pests for the next few months because of this,_ she relayed to Tsuna. _Reborn can protect you if anything happens. I’m sorry, but please bear with it for a while, Tsu-kun._

 _I want blood pops after lunch,_ Tsuna communicated to her sulkily. And who was Nana to deny her adorable, most precious son? The dark and light of her long immortal life. Nana fished out some pig’s blood from the fridge and asked while her back was turned, “Anything you’d like for lunch, Reborn-chan?”

Reborn had watched their silent exchange and acknowledged nothing of it. “A taste of home,” the hitman then replied. He sounded contemplative.

Nana read his mind again. It was a mess in there, but Nana had a policy for not digging deep for her own good. Reborn’s thoughts skimmed past supernatural beings that were decidedly _not_ accurate portrayals of vampires, settled briefly over Iemitsu’s boss’s face, and then only did Nana finally found what she was looking for. Contrary to his serious appearance, or perhaps influenced by the infant vessel the hitman was cursed in, Reborn was actually feeling a craving for extra cheesy lasagne. 

“Lasagne with extra cheese?” Nana teased playfully. Small grudges had no place at the dinner table.

Reborn’s second-long shocked expression was actually quite funny. “It’s like you read my mind,” Reborn fixed his composure in record time and smirked, but he didn’t sound like he was joking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kind of a sucker for vampire lore(?). Well, it's basically just a mish-mash of common and original vampire things.
> 
> Um, I personally could - would? - have a discussion about asexual vampires because the idea seemed pretty interesting when I was in the shower and it came up (I was thinking vampire asexuality could be biological or something - is there actually a correlation between genetics and sexuality: I don't know) but, er, my brain's kinda blank right now writing this note. Let me know what you think though; it'd be pretty cool to hear.
> 
> (Should I tag Asexual!Tsunayoshi? I mean, it's not really relevant to the 'plot' or anything. It's just there y'know.)
> 
> Anyway, leave a Kudos and comment if you enjoyed this! I appreciate and love every single one of them.


End file.
